


i got a place for two

by sapphicbabie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, group chat au, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbabie/pseuds/sapphicbabie
Summary: seok: too bad you’re in a relationship nowsoonie: says who?seok: um? what?chan: r u dumb?soonie: im not in a relationshipchan: yall broke up?soonie: no??soonie: wait who are you talking about?seok: you, mingyu and wonwoo?soonie: we’re just fuckingchan: yeah you’re fucking!!!chan: fucking insane!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just soonyoung, wonwoo and mingyu being dumbasses who cant sort out their feelings

[Group chat: 3 braincells and they all belong to jihoon]

boo: i hope yall streamed feel special today

hoon: the fuck is that

boo: wdym

hoon: what the fuck is feel special

seokseok: LDKDKDL

boo: yeah anyways https://youtu.be/3ymwOvzhwHs

hansol: anyone wanna ditch class and smoke weed?

cheol: its literally 9am

hansol: anyone wanna ditch class, get breakfast and then smoke weed

won: yeah count me in

hao: me too im fucking bored

boo: then go to class??? 

hao: fuck off

boo: alrighty

gyu: i want to come vern

hansol: come to my dorm then 

cheol: it is literally 9am? 

gyu: and? 

hansol: time’s not real

cheol: u sure about that?

hansol: nothing’s real and we’re all going to die anyways 

cheol: what the fuck, u okay there?

hansol: never 

-

seok: u guys wanna get lunch or something?

chan: yeah, u paying?

seok: no?

chan: then bye

seok: wtf im just as broke as u are bitch

chan: not my problem

seok: son of a bitch

han: ill pay for both of you now shut the fuck up and meet me in front of the sushi place we always go to

chan: yes daddy

seok: ew ure 14

chan: and ure broke

seok: u r too?????

chan: wait til i find a sugar daddy or mommy then its over for u bitches

seok: not with that ugly attitude

chan: try me bitch

han: yall want to eat or not? damn

-

hao: im never hanging out with soonwongyu ever again, id rather die 

boo: lmaooo what did they do

hao: theyre so fucking gross

soonie: no we’re not? we didnt do shit?

hao: are u kidding me 

soonie: what???

hao: u were literally on wonwoo’s lap the whole fucking time WHILE making out with mingyu wtf?

soonie: so? 

hao: we were literally in the library, we were supposed to study 

soonie: we did.. study?? a bit?? at the beginning at least

hao: i fucking hate you

soonie: well sorry??

hao: im blocking u

won: ure being dramatic hao, we were just taking a break from studying

hao: blocked 

han: soonwongyu stop being horny on main challenge [FAILED] 

soonie: ure one to talk bitch

han: what the fuck did i do?  
soonie: we literally have you going straight for chan’s dick on tape 

han: it was a friendly, platonic totally innocent handjob

soonie: in public?  
han: yes 

won: lets not forget that time you had your hand down jihoon’s pant doing god knows what

han: cant i show my beloved friends some affection

won: weird way of showing affection

han: u would know 

won: shut up

hao: i hope you all choke and die in horrible pain

[hao is offline]

han: love you too??

-

soonie: its a shame really

gyu: what

soonie: that u cant see how good i look  
today

hoon: get off your high horses

soonie: my what

hoon: dumb bitch

won: hes right tho, he looks good enough to eat

hoon: ure so whipped

gyu: and so far up his ass 

won: what? u jealous?

soonie: come over then

won: me or mingyu?

soonie: yes

han: guys shut the fuck up

chan: anyways, who wants to hang out? im so fucking bored

hoon: im going the fuck to sleep

hansol: im free, what do you want to do?

chan: lets eat something

won: i want to eat something too im so hungry im gonna die

soonie: i know something u can eat ;)

won: yeah?

chan: can you fucking not do this everytime??? 

hoon: im gonna need a shot of bleach

hansol: lmaooooo

[won is offline] 

soonie: mingyu? 

gyu: ... well bye 

[soonie and mingyu are offline]

chan: youre fucking gross  
chan: i hate this fucking family

-

boo: im never drinking alcohol again

gyu: must be hard being 21 and having the same alcohol tolerance as a 16 year old

boo: ur boyfriend is older than me and hes an even worse drinker? 

gyu: soonyoung is just a baby  
gyu: also not my boyfriend

cheol: right anyways next time there will be NO alcohol

seok: it was so funny though 

boo: it was fun at the beginning 

gyu: why are parties with yall always a mess

soonie: i want to die

boo: same, i feel like my head is gonna explode

won: it could have gone a lot better had you not drank all those shots babe

soonie: but i wanted to get drunk :(  
soonie: and YOU made me those drinks

won: you were literally whining and begging for more drinks tho how could i deny u anything

boo: just say youre in love with him and go

soonie: u were making out with hansol the whole time seungkwan so shut the fuck up

boo: everything is your fault

soonie: HOW 

boo: youre a bad influence

soonie: im the best influence

won: not a real sentence but ok

boo: it was your idea to drink

soonie: but you agreed too bitchass

boo: but im baby 

soonie: youre 21 

gyu: lmaoooooo

boo: anyways im going back to bed 

gyu: you too babe, come back to sleep 

soonie: okay :( 

soonie: wheres wonwoo?

gyu: went to get breakfast

soonie: heh nice

boo: yall together? 

gyu: mind your business

boo: okay damn bitch

-

hao: remember when soonyoung was so drunk he fell down the stairs thinking it was the toilet

chan: peak comedy

soonie: i still want to kill myself

gyu: it was actually pretty funny

soonie: remember when chan drank too much and cried bc he couldnt find his socks 

chan: shut your mouth whore

soonie: SKDKKK

chan: i was trying to find YOUR socks bitch  
chan: i was trying to get your clothes bc you  
clearly got naked at some point

soonie: no the fuck i didnt  
gyu: yes you did? 

hao: you were cuddling mingyu then suddenly left to go make out with won and then got undressed for reasons i dont want to know

soonie: what

gyu: dont play dumb you werent that drunk

soonie: i didnt .. do that

gyu: you did. i was sober and you clearly dont remember but i do. you left and came back half naked with wonwoo 

soonie: right

chan: and i took your drunk ass home

soonie: right, sorry  
soonie: i should stop drinking as much 

hao: i mean, it was pretty funny

chan: some people didnt think it was that funny .. 

[gyu is offline]

soonie: what the fuck

chan: you must be the dumbest bitch in the universe

soonie: the fuck did i do?

chan: you really dont remember?

soonie: no???? i was so out of it 

chan: mingyu was really pissed out when you left him there tbh, you were all up on him and then left without saying anything and last thing we knew you were making out with wonwoo, i guess he must have felt pretty fucking bad since he left without saying goodbye or anything

soonie: i didnt know that

hao: you’re such a mess  
hao: can you guys like talk or something

soonie: theres nothing to talk about?

hao: right

[soonie is offline]

hao: i’ll kill him

chan: hopefully they’ll get their shit together soon

hao: they’re too stupid for that

-

[minghao and mingyu]

hao: u alright?

gyu: hes so fucking stupid

hao: yes, the sky is blue, water is wet and soonyoung is dumb, what’s new

hao: its your fault for falling in love with a dumb bitch

gyu: im not in love with soonyoung

hao: stop lying to yourself 

gyu: im not though

hao: right  
hao: thats why you’re literally always with him

gyu: we’re friends?  
gyu: and other things..  
gyu: we just hook up sometimes it doesnt mean anything

hao: fine, be fucking stuborn, see if i care  
hao: its your miserable love life after all, not mine

gyu: exactly

hao: jfc  
hao: anyways, are you still coming over?

gyu: yeah dude 

hao: see you then idiot

-

[3 braincells and they all belong to jihoon]

seok: fellas is it gay?

boo: yes, absolutely

soonie: always, under any circumstance

seok: nice

gyu: this is biphobia

boo: ure not gay???

gyu: no  
gyu: wtf you guys met my ex gf 

seok: what

gyu: haseul???? my gf when we first met

boo: i thought she was your sister 

gyu: are u actually out of your fucking mind

boo: im sorry??? wtf i didnt know she was your gf omg 

boo: soonyoung did u know?

soonie: well yeah

seok: omg what, then why did you break up?

gyu: none of your business?

boo: i want the tea though

soonie: kwan just leave him be

boo: ugh fine  
boo: omg does that mean wonwoo and seulgi were dating too?

soonie: ew wtf no thats his actual sister you dumb ass  
soonie: and she’s a lesbian

boo: oof nice 

soonie: youre so weird 

boo: no, fuck straight people

seok: mood

gyu: you’re giving me a headache

seok: mood

-

won: i just adopted a cat lol

jun: omg?????? i want to see  
jun: is it a kitten  
jun: omg wtf i want one too

won: yeah its a stray kitten 

soonie: :( this is so cute

jun: did u name it already?

won: yeah, hoshi

jun: #crying

soonie: im coming over

jun: me too

won: alright  
won: bring snacks plz

jun: got it

-

chan: hansol and seungkwan stop being gross challenge failed

boo: ure just bitter ure single

chan: yeah and?  
chan: doesnt mean i cant complain about you two shotgunning in the backseat

hansol: we offered you some 

chan: i dont want anything to do with you two

boo: then shut the fuck up

chan: im gonna kick your ass seungkwan

boo: you’re like 5ft

chan: dont come up all in my business with that shit you fucking gnome

boo: fuck you

chan: no fuck you

boo: are u actually 6

hansol: why are yall trying so hard to start a fight when i know for a fact yall r cuddling in my car

chan: who asked u

boo: hes right babe shut up

hansol: im not high enough for this shit

-

[soonyoung, wonwoo and mingyu]  
soonie: want to come with me to the library?  
soonie: no funny business though i really have to study 

won: aw :(

gyu: you always say this though

soonie: i mean it this time >:(

won: alright babe, we’ll be good

gyu: says who

soonie: dont u guys need to study as well?

gyu: u got me there 

won: yeah we’ll come with, soonie

soonie: nice 

gyu: lets get boba before

soonie: are u paying?

gyu: sure, whatever you want

soonie: heheh

won: lets meet there?

soonie: ye

gyu: okay

-

soonie: if i fail this test i stg i’ll never touch your dicks ever again

won: you could have said no though

gyu: i think you like our dicks too much for that

soonie: shut up  
soonie: both of you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh soonyoung is in l word with wongyu too bad hes too dumb to realise theyre in l word with him too  
or are they ... .. .

[3 braincells and they all belong to jihoon]

soonie: meow

won: stop.

gyu: LMAODK

soonie: (*´ω`*)

seok: what goes on?

won: dont u fucking dare

gyu: wonwoo is into pet play

won: jesus fucking christ

seok: how do u know that?

gyu: take a wild guess seokmin

seok: aight

won: well mingyu has a hyung kink

boo: WHOMST  
boo: why???? we’re not even in korea  
boo: also thats fucking nasty

gyu: wow  
gyu: well soonyoung has a praise kink

soonie: okay bitch, first of all, everybody knows  
soonie: second of all, the fuck did i do?

gyu: its your fault

soonie: HOW is it always my fault?

won: u called him hyung 

soonie: yeah cause he asked???

boo: ew?

won: lol

seok: if we’re exposing then hansol has a foot kink

boo: no he doesnt? what the fuck seokmin

seok: idk he seems like the type of people whod suck on a toe

won: what the hell?

boo: u take that back right now lee seokmin

seok: im not kink shaming yall can do whatever the fuck you want behind close doors  
seok: if he wants to crunch on those toe nails then yum yk bitch?

boo: im blocking u

seok: aight

boo: never talk to me or my boyfriend ever again

seok: aight

boo: BLOCKED

[boo is offline] 

-

won: mario kart is ruining my life  
won: on god

chan: big mood

won: i get so fucking mad everytime im not 1st

chan: its so good though oof

won: true  
won: still i like it better on ds

chan: are u 12

won: arent u actually 15 though?

chan: we’re only 3 years apart hag

won: shut up youre still a toddler

chan: im in college

won: you have no proof of that

chan: literally what?  
chan: wonwoo you see me almost everyday  
chan: i share a dance class with your boyfriend, you come to see him EVERYDAY  
chan: we had lunch together yesterday  
chan: and YOU paid

won: did i really  
won: or was that your imagination?

chan: are u okay?  
chan: deadass  
chan: you need to stop smoking

won: i dont know, chan  
won: am i?

chan: okay bye  
chan: youre scaring me

-

shua: come to my dorm?  
shua: lets get drunk

soonie: YES

jun: didnt u say ud stop drinking?

soonie: and? i lied

jun: u sure its a good idea soonie?

soonie: but you’ll take care of me right?

jun: ehhhhhhhhhhhh how about no

soonie: wow  
soonie: betrayed by my own best friend

jun: no offense  
jun: actually, full offense  
jun: you’re too much to handle

shua: true  
shua: its fun but from an outsider perspective  
shua: otherwise its just Too Much™️

soonie: you’re just over dramatic

shua: sure

jun: we just dont want you to do stupid shit

shua: thats one word for it

soonie: ANYWAYS   
soonie: jisoo when can we get there

shua: just come over now and bring one of the two

soonie: who

shua: wonwoo or mingyu  
shua: or both whatever the fuck  
shua: just dont fuck on my bed

soonie: why would i need either one of them

shua: to take care of you

soonie: im a grown ass man

jun: barely

soonie: fuck yall

shua: no thanks :)  
shua: you’re coming or not?

soonie: yeah hold on 

shua: bring snacks or something

jun: i already said i’d come josh :)

shua: very funny  
shua: bring actual snacks please

jun: no taste

-

[soonyoung, wonwoo and mingyu]

soonie: i want attention

gyu: whats new

won: lmao  
won: come over?

soonie: cant  
soonie: im in class

gyu: then pay attention

soonie: but im boreddd

won: wow  
won: is that all we are to you  
won: a simple distraction?

soonie: yeah pretty much

soonie: IM KIDDING PLEATHE  
soonie: im sad 

gyu: what happened

soonie: just uni  
soonie: :(

won: aw babe  
won: just ditch  
won: come over?  
won: we’re at the cafe near campus

soonie: yeah? :(

gyu: just come  
gyu: i’ll get your favorite

soonie: thanks :(

won: hurry <3

-

[3 braincells and they all belong to jihoon]

seok: let’s talk about chan’s crush on soonyoung

chan: MOTHERFUCKEGKDKKF

soonie: omg really????   
soonie: channie :(  
soonie: why didnt i know

chan: first of all, i HAD a crush on you as in past tense  
chan: second, why the fuck would i ever tell you?  
chan: you already have TWO (2) boyfriends

soonie: no i dont

hoon: hold up now  
hoon: CHAN had a crush on SOONYOUNG?  
hoon: why

seok: SDLFLF why are u so mean

soonie: because of my charming personality?

chan: i was just stupid  
chan: and incredibly naive  
chan: also horny  
chan: yall ever seen him dance?

won: big mood

seok: he’s okay

soonie: hey :(

seok: shut up im allowed to be mean

soonie: on what grounds?

seok: im .. baby?

soonie: NO

seok: tbh i can understand chan  
seok: and the other two dumbasses  
seok: soonie is really hot

hoon: did your parents drop you as a baby?

soonie: jihoon :(

hoon: i said what i said 

soonie: :((

hoon: bye

seok: too bad you’re in a relationship now 

soonie: says who?

seok: um? what?

chan: r u dumb?

soonie: im not in a relationship

chan: yall broke up?

soonie: no??   
soonie: wait who are you talking about?

seok: you, mingyu and wonwoo?

soonie: we’re just fucking 

chan: yeah you’re fucking insane!!

seok: i KNOW they’re in love with you  
seok: like gross “let me make you breakfast and then fuck you into the matress“ kind of love

chan: yeah like “let me be supportive and let me love you unconditionally“ kind of love

soonie: stop projecting :)  
soonie: we’re just having fun  
soonie: we all know i’d be a terrible boyfriend  
soonie: and they are NOT in love with me  
soonie: with my ass maybe  
soonie: it is a good ass after all  
soonie: N E WAYS, i gtg

[soonie is offline]

chan: he has like .. no braincells

seok: for real

chan: why did i ever get a crush on him?

seok: i guess your number of working braincells must be negative as well

chan: perhaps 

-

[seungkwan and soonyoung]

boo: babe, are you alright?

soonie: no???   
soonie: no im fucking not  
soonie: fuck this hurts so bad

boo: what’s wrong :(

soonie: its just  
soonie: ugh  
soonie: i LIKE them .so much

boo: you know they like you too

soonie: but not like that  
soonie: they don’t want me the way i want them  
soonie: and even if they did, i wouldnt do this to them  
soonie: id be a horrible boyfriend

boo: soonyoung, don’t say that

soonie: what? its fucking true

boo: you know its not  
boo: just talk to them

soonie: no way  
soonie: at least this way im getting fucked good  
soonie: if i’ll tell them, everything is gonna change and i dont want that

boo: sex isn’t always the answer you know?  
boo: and you can’t hide your feelings forever

soonie: uhhh actually i can and i will  
soonie: and sex IS always the answer  
soonie: because guess what?  
soonie: im a whore :)

boo: can’t you be a whore .. who’s open with their feelings ? 

soonie: not possible sorry

boo: sigh  
boo: fine  
boo: you’re the worst

soonie: i know :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmaybe next chapter we get wonwoo’s point of view??  
also please leave a comment :( i have no idea if you think its funny or just plain stupid soooo  
i need validation


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the usual shenanigans and angst also .. cliff hanger owo

[3 braincells and they all belong to jihoon]

soonie: lets talk about how minghao is literally an e-boy

hao: silence, bottom

boo: HDJDJDJ

gyu: he looks hot though

soonie: cant argue with that  
soonie: next thing we know he’ll be doing some weird shit on tiktok

boo: tiktok is cursed™️

hao: i am the og eboy  
hao: all these other twinks got nothing on me

soonie: minghao: getting pegged noise

boo: why soonyoung?  
boo: why?

soonie: because we all know eboys like it up the ass?

boo: and where the hell did that come from?

soonie: it’s a fact seungkwannie

hao: shut your fucking mouth you whore

soonie: LMAODKDO  
soonie: its okay baby  
soonie: we all need to get fucked sometimes

gyu: you would know

soonie: ;)

boo: gross

soonie: oh dont you act all high and mighty bitch  
soonie: we all know what you and sol get up to  
soonie: the walls arent that thick you know

hansol: yeah  
hansol: wait, you can hear us?

boo: where the fuck did u come from

hansol: i was just creeping lmao

gyu: yes we can hear  
gyu: youre so fucking loud

hao: dont you think soonwongyu are enough??  
hao: im having nightmares because of you horny fuckers  
hao: why do i put up with all of you

gyu: because you love us?

soonie: because you dont have any other friends

hao: that must be it

boo: lets remind everyone  
boo: of that one time minghao was high and cried because he « loved us too much »

hao: just a moment of weakness

soonie: hhh thats right  
soonie: that was hella cute

gyu: that was hilarious omfg  
gyu: he was ugly crying and all  
gyu: like snot running from his nose and all

hao: haha  
hao: sleep with an eye open tonight

hansol: bold of you to assume i sleep

boo: baby :(

hansol: im just joking  
hansol: (im not)  
hansol: (please help)

boo: come over and we’ll cuddle  
boo: maybe you’ll fall asleep like that

soonie: gross!!!!!!!!

boo: you fucking hypocrite

soonie: true  
soonie: im a big slut for cuddles

hao: amongst other things

soonie: what can i say  
soonie: im a man of many talents

-

won: soonyoung..

han: uh oh he used his full name

soonie: y-yes?

han: you did NOT just stutter through text motherfucker

won: you know i love u right  
won: like i want to wear your thighs like earmuffs until you cum so hard you waterboard me right  
won: like. you know i love u  
won: but if u ever touch my pc again  
won: its over for you 

han: what the fuck

soonie: hAAA IM SORRY  
soonie: i was just watching music bank  
soonie: i wont do it again :(

won: just ask me first

soonie: okay daddy

hoon: what?????????????

won: youre on thin fucking ice soonie

soonie: i was just joking :p  
soonie: i dont have a daddy kink  
soonie: thats ridiculous  
soonie: haha

han: okay???  
han: you two are so weird  
han: jesus christ

hoon: idk whats funnier  
hoon: wonwoo implicitly admitting he wants to die  
hoon: or soonyoung thinking we dont know about his daddy kink

soonie: SJDJDK  
soonie: wait  
soonie: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT???  
soonie: JIHOON

han: oh honey  
han: one time you were drunk and called wonwoo daddy  
han: actually it was mutiple times

soonie: the FUCK  
soonie: and nobody told me??????

hoon: we didnt think it was a secret  
hoon: since you’ve said it so many fucking times soonyoung  
hoon: too  
hoon: many  
hoon: times

soonie: well  
soonie: okay  
soonie: sorry daddy :3

hoon: you disgust me

han: don’t be mean jihoonie

hoon: ugh

[hoon is offline]

soonie: jeonghan you’re too powerful

han: so i’ve been told

soonie: oof

-

[wonwoo and mingyu]

won: so  
won: i think we have a problem

gyu: what’s wrong?

won: um  
won: so i think i might be in L word  
won: with soonyoung

gyu: oh  
gyu: fuck  
gyu: are you gonna tell him?

won: no??? are you out of your mind?

gyu: why not  
gyu: i mean, i know why  
gyu: but why

won: he has made it very clear he doesnt want a relationship  
won: like crystal clear

gyu: right  
gyu: ehhh, do you want me to like, step off? 

won: what?  
won: no  
won: i dont want things to change  
won: i like how they are now  
won: and i know he’s happier this way so  
won: no please dont do anything  
won: also that’d be nice if you could stay quiet about this?

gyu: yeah no problem dude  
gyu: but like, are YOU happy?

won: yeah? i mean  
won: i get pretty good sex  
won: i’m good

gyu: that can’t be right

won: it just hurts a bit  
won: when he says he doesnt want anything to do with a relationship  
won: but then he comes over and rides me so hard i could cry  
won: so i guess it could go a lot worse  
won: i’m okay for now  
won: don’t worry :)

gyu: if you say so..

won: btw, are you coming over after class?

gyu: fuck yeah  
gyu: he looked so good today  
gyu: his shorts were so fucking short i could have cried on the spot

won: big mood 

-

[3 braincells and they all belong to jihoon]

chan: :(

cheol: turn that frown upside down

chan: ): 

cheol: listen here you little shit

seok: what’s wrong chan?

chan: im dropping out of college  
chan: like for real  
chan: im TIRED

seok: okay... same

cheol: did something happen?

chan: no, not really  
chan: just like a bunch of shit happening at the same time and its just like ughhhh  
chan: like first i accidentally delete my 10 pages essay :)) due in like 2 days  
chan: then someone spills fucking coffee on my only fancy clothes :)))  
chan: then it starts raining right when i have to walk to the dorm, like it starts pouring and im?? drenched and i want to cry because its just too fucking much at once

seok: it’s just a bad day baby  
seok: it happens :(

cheol: do you want me to come over? i’ll bring snacks

chan: please :(  
chan: seokmin too please

seok: ah of course  
seok: it’s okay you don’t have to drop out  
seok: it’s gonna be fine

cheol: yeah..  
cheol: we’re here for you  
cheol: i know freshman year is hard  
cheol: don’t worry !

chan: okay.. okay  
chan: hurry please? im fucking hungry  
chan: and cold

-

hansol: so  
hansol: who watched euphoria here?

soonie: chwe hansol your galaxy brain i love you

won: with zendaya right?  
won: yeah i watched it with soon and mingyu

soonie: it was SO GOOOOOD

hansol: omg i know right

jun: on god  
jun: best show of the century  
jun: the diversity? wow love that for us  
jun: the actors? incredibly talented  
jun: the sound track? goes hard as fuck  
jun: the cinematography? out of this world

won: yeah it was amazing

hansol: who else tryna kill nate?  
hansol: like its crazy how much i want him dead

won: he is the most horrible human ever

soonie: men really are trash  
soonie: his dad though ..... he could like. get it  
soonie: i mean he’s trash too  
soonie: but oooh daddy 

won: right let’s totally forget the fact that he’s a pedophile and has physically and mentally abused his son right

jun: he IS hot though

hansol: congrats to soonyoung and junhui for having no moral compass whatsoever

soonie: whatever  
soonie: all the actors are really hot

won: true

hansol: let’s talk about rue and jules though <3  
hansol: i love Love™️

won: dude  
won: they have like the most toxic relationship ever  
won: like jules is a straight up manipulator

hansol: but they’re in love shut up

won: so you have all definitely lost it  
won: @ whoever is not reading the group chat, fucking watch euphoria in hbo  
won: or i’ll kill you 

-

soonie: lol just found an old video of mingyu eating my ass  
soonie: WAIT SKXKDKFK

gyu: wrong group chat soonie  
gyu: wrong group chat..

boo: LMAOOLDBFB

hao: you really have no braincells.. wow

boo: i bet they have at least 3 sextapes

soonie: haha yes  
soonie: 3  
soonie: only 3  
soonie: haha

hao: are you serious  
hao: yall always do the most

gyu: well sorry your sex life is boring as fuck

hao: fuck you too kim mingyu

boo: why would u even record that

gyu: i think it was for wonwoo 

soonie: yeah it was when he was sick and had to go home 

won: ahhhh i remember  
won: good vid 11/10

boo: so all your weird ass vids are either one of you fucking soonyoung and sending it to the other?  
boo: damn yall are weird

soonie: im not complaining.. lol

won: sometimes its the 3 of us  
won: for fun  
won: sometimes its just one of us  
won: to fuck with the others

hao: okay and who asked???  
hao: omg i want someone to stab me in the eyes  
hao: that’d hurt less than reading this shit

gyu: seungkwan literally asked???

boo: look, im curious  
boo: it’s like watching a drama  
boo: also a very cliche porno

soonie: whatever!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
soonie: i have to go now ..

[soonie, gyu and won are offline]

hao: great, now they will be going at it for hours  
hao: congratulations seungkwan  
hao: i hope youre happy with what you’ve done

boo: ah shit

hao: i’m gonna go drink bleach now

-

[soonyoung and wonwoo]

soonie: wonwoo.. i’m sorry  
soonie: i didn’t mean it  
soonie: i was just angry and i didn’t think before talking  
soonie: i didn’t mean to hurt you  
soonie: you know you mean a lot to me right?

won: don’t worry about it.

soonie: wonwoo :(  
soonie: let’s talk about it ?

won: i think we’ve talked enough  
won: it’s really okay  
won: i know you didn’t mean all of it but i know you enough to know you meant at least some of it  
won: but it’s fine don’t worry  
won: i don’t want to talk about it  
won: come over though?  
won: i want to eat you out

soonie: are you sure?

won: please?  
won: i don’t want to think right now

soonie: alright ..  
soonie: i’ll be there in 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o ??? what happened between soonwon??? was this chapter okay?? i have no idea omg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’d say ot3 is more of a mess than ever maybe not mingyu in this one but his time will come

[wonwoo and mingyu]

gyu: what the fuck happened with soonyoung?  
gyu: you were so rough with him

won: didnt look like he wasnt enjoying himself

gyu: thats not what i mean

won: what??  
won: can’t i try something different for once?

gyu: he usually likes it better slow and gentle with you  
gyu: so what the fuck wonwoo?

won: we fought and i decided i should get my shit together and move on

gyu: what?  
gyu: first of all, why?? what happened?  
gyu: and second, THAT is NOT how you move on from someone you’re in love with

won: i’ll call you?

gyu: please do

-

[3 braincells and they all belong to jihoon]

gyu: okay so whos going to jackson’s party?

hoon: hell fucking no  
hoon: its always a mess  
hoon: and im too tired to deal with any of you   
hoon: also please consider this: im lazy

gyu: this i figured

jun: im totally going  
jun: i really need to get laid  
jun: like asap  
jun: uni is stressing me out

hao: yeah i’m going  
hao: me and seokmin are hanging out with yugyeom and bamie 

gyu: wow without me?

seok: we asked and you said no bitch

gyu: lmao im kidding, maybe i’ll see you around? 

hao: hope not

gyu: motherfucker

han: i cant go.. i have things to do ..

cheol: yeah, i’m things

seok: WHOMST 

cheol: just kidding but we already had plans  
cheol: with jisoo as well  
cheol: sooo, count us out 

soonie: im totally going

gyu: i know soon

chan: yeah im going  
chan: hansol, you going?

hansol: idk? probably  
hansol: depends on seungkwan  
hansol: hold on let me ask him  
hansol: yeah we’re going  
hansol: wanna ride with us?

chan: yes please

gyu: wonwoo?

won: no  
won: can’t be bothered

gyu: cmon, it’ll be fun

won: sorry i’ll pass

gyu: alright :/

[won is offline]

chan: okay so that was fucking weird right??  
chan: like in what universe would wonwoo pass up the opportunity to dance with a drunk, sweaty and half naked soonyoung?

soonie: you know i’m like right here right?  
soonie: like i can read all that right?

hao: ikr??   
hao: maybe he’s sick or something

soonie: hello???

chan: anyways good talk guys  
chan: see you on friday ig

soonie: omg   
soonie: i hate you all  
soonie: die!!

-

boo: so i’ve been thinking

hoon: well that’s a first

boo: very funny!

boo: as i was saying  
boo: before i was rudely interrupted

hoon: drama queen

boo: not to be nosy or anything  
boo: actually fuck that  
boo: what kinda people do yall like fucking?

hoon: that came out of NOWHERE 

boo: but i want to know  
boo: i know what most of yall like but i need to know MORE

jun: actually im kinda curious too lmao

hoon: why are you both so thirsty for drama?

jun: our lives are miserable?

hoon: whatever. im not telling you bitches anything 

jun: we all know you aint fucking anyone 

boo: you’d like to know ;)

jun: shut the fuck up?

boo: anyways PLEASE answer my question  
boo: i dont even know some of yall’s sexualities  
boo: like ig hao is the token straight of the group

hao: dont call me that hoe

chan: i’m bi lol

gyu: same 

sol: me too although i’ve only ever dated seungkwan 

chan: c*te

sol: its okay to say cute chan

chan: no i cant let seungkwan know i think something about him is c*te

sol: alrighty

jun: i personally identify as a dumb bitch

soonie: same

seok: i’m bi too hehe

boo: so many of you BItches (ahah get it?) 

chan: shut the fuck up

boo: n e ways  
boo: should i assume all the rest is gay???

hoon: i’m straight  
hoon: although i’ve fucked a few guys here and there  
hoon: and dated a few  
hoon: yeah nevermind lmao

jun: jihoon having a sexuality crisis

soonie: SKSKSKD

boo: so whats your type?

soonie: tall  
soonie: big  
soonie: kinda stupid

gyu: you’re the dumbest out of the 3 of us

soonie: mayhaps you are right mingyu baby

boo: youre such a dumb slut

soonie: ah yes my brand

chan: i like everybody who likes me 

boo: thats sad..

chan: please show me

boo: show you what?

chan: where i asked motherfucker

boo: bitch

hao: i honestly couldnt care less tbh  
hao: as long as the vibe’s good

hoon: same ig  
hoon: im not that superficial

soonie: just come @ me bitch ass

hoon: im not as superficial as soonyoung so i dont really care

soonie: damn fuck you

hoon: dont you have already two idiots to do that for you?

soonie: good point

jun: you know what soonie?  
jun: i feel you on a spiritual level  
jun: fuck being superficial  
jun: sometimes all you need is a good fuck

soonie: you’re the only one i trust in this house junnie  
soonie: you’re the only bitch ever

boo: #SOONHUI: yeah we’re whores and what about it?????

chan: LMAOO

seok: i like cuddling :( and soft kisses :(  
seok: i honestly couldnt do casual or friends with benefit  
seok: i need to feel loved and i need to love  
seok: i love Love™️

gyu: literally the cutest thing ever ??   
gyu: seokmin you’re an angel  
gyu: and you deserve true love honestly

soonie: :( i will give you kithes minnie

seok: (´ε｀ )♡

won: i like people who got their shit together  
won: and who don’t like to purposefully hurt the people who care about them because they got some stupid issues they can’t deal with   
won: and who are honest with their partner :)  
won: also i guess thick thighs 

[won is offline]

chan: and i OOP

soonie: fuck you too wonwoo

[soonie is offline]

hao: trouble in paradise?

gyu: yep :/

hoon: will they be okay? 

gyu: probably  
gyu: seungkwan you take soonie and i take wonwoo?

boo: yep 

[boo and gyu are offline] 

hoon: well that was fun

chan: yall want to hang out?

hoon: im going back to sleep

sol: sure channie  
sol: come over?

chan: yessss

-

[seungkwan and soonyoung] 

soonie: seungkwan ..  
soonie: i think i fucked up  
soonie: like big time

boo: yeah no shit

soonie: im being serious kwan

boo: me too   
boo: what the fuck happened?

soonie: its so scary  
soonie: wonwoo’s not even real mad at me

boo: so whats the problem?

soonie: hes so cold   
soonie: and its making me sad 

boo: that’s what i thought  
boo: i havent seen you two together in weeks  
boo: plus what just happened in the gc

soonie: its not like we never see each other   
soonie: we’re still fucking around

boo: jfc

soonie: but we don’t hang out anymore  
soonie: or at least not as much as we used to

boo: so what happened exactly

soonie: we had a fight hhhhh  
soonie: we were getting coffee, just the two of us  
soonie: and we met fucking youngmin

boo: ah shit

soonie: yeah lol  
soonie: anyways i was trying to get wonwoo to leave because i didnt want to see him or god forbid talk to him  
soonie: and wonwoo didnt understand and was like « no?? i want my coffee »  
soonie: i WAS going to fucking beg or something idk he usually likes that

boo: tmi

soonie: but god said fuck you kwon soonyoung  
soonie: so youngmin fucking walked up to us and i swear to god i almost punched him in his ugly face  
soonie: but wonwoo was like « ?????????? who the fuck is this »  
soonie: and i just told him to ignore him and just get his fucking coffee right  
soonie: but youngmin was being a fucking asshole and i??? i just left ?? idk?

boo: what do you mean « left »???

soonie: u see the door? yeah i bolted out of that bitch

boo: and wonwoo????

soonie: exactly !! omg i thought « wtf do i do i left wonwoo omg »  
soonie: so i texted him and told him i’d wait at his dorm and i said i’d explain everything  
soonie: so i DID  
soonie: and thats how we got into a fight

boo: i dont understand???

soonie: i explained that me and youngmin were in a relationship right  
soonie: but it ended bad because he fucking literally cheated on me   
soonie: you know how much that fucked me up

boo: yeah i remember :(

soonie: anyways i told wonwoo thats why i didnt do relationships anymore

boo: bruh

soonie: and he got all fucking mad  
soonie: telling me that i was an attention whore and i was greedy and selfish and whatnot

boo: which is true???

soonie: yes but thats beside the point

boo: ok?

soonie: so i was mad right? because i didnt want to see youngmin and because wonwoo usually never gets seriously angry at me  
soonie: and i said some really fucking stupid shit  
soonie: i may have told him that he should let the whole idea of a relationship with me go

boo: what

soonie: and that he just likes the idea of being with me and not me as a person

boo: wwhat

soonie: and that i just enjoy bouncing on his cock and nothing else  
soonie: that i’d never get in a relationship with someone like him  
soonie: because he’s too controling and possessive and selfish which is not true????????  
soonie: fuck im gonna start crying again

boo: BITCH  
boo: WHATCTHE FUCK IS WRONG SITH YOU  
boo: I WANT TO FUCKING KILL UOU

soonie: big mood

boo: soonyoung you need to fucking fix this shit  
boo: tell him the truth   
boo: that you want to be his boyfriend  
boo: and mingyu’s too  
boo: OH GOD MINGYU  
boo: WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO MINGYU

soonie: nothing???

boo: kwon soonyoung i swear on everything that you love and hold dear if you dont fix it i will kill you with my bare hands

soonie: why was that hot lowkey 

boo: soonyoung haha :)

soonie: OKAY I WILL OMG

boo: you better.

-

[wonwoo and mingyu]

gyu: wonwoo..  
gyu: that was really uncalled for

won: don’t care

gyu: i get that you’re mad but you didn’t have to snap like this in front of everyone

won: whatever

gyu: you’re so stubborn jesus  
gyu: are you sure you don’t want to come to the party tomorrow? maybe we can fix it?

won: hell fucking no

gyu: don’t be like this with me  
gyu: i’m trying to fucking fix this shit  
gyu: you know how i feel about soonyoung  
gyu: and i guess you’re probably smart enough to understand that it’s hurting me as well  
gyu: so don’t act like you’re the only one who’s entitled to have feelings for him and the only one who’s entitled to feel hurt 

won: you’re right  
won: i’m sorry you’re right  
won: come over?   
won: we can talk about it

gyu: okay 

-

gyu: wonwoo   
gyu: fuck wonwoo   
gyu: can you get here and pick us up?

won: can’t

gyu: please?

won: just get somebody else to get you home 

gyu: look, soonyoung is drunk off his ass and crying  
gyu: like straight up sobbing  
gyu: and he’s calling for you   
gyu: he’s clinging onto me for dear life  
gyu: and crying on my lap because of the fight you had   
gyu: it’s really sad wonwoo

won: fuck  
won: fine  
won: be there in 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES HELLO so ig its a bit late?? sorry  
hhh this one is very angsty? i tried to make it fun but i has to focus on soonwon’s fight so..  
perhaps they’ll kiss and make up next chapter??  
mayhaps it will get even messier?? haha stay tuned to find out   
please leave a comment??? i really enjoy those  
yep thats it  
see you next chapter ig  
(also tell me if you’d like to see more of a ship or more of a member, i know i have not been writing 95 line :/ i just dont know how to write them funny)


End file.
